The present invention relates to spirocyclic cyclohexane compounds, to processes for their preparation, to medicaments containing these compounds, and to the use of spirocyclic cyclohexane compounds in the preparation of medicaments.
The treatment of chronic and non-chronic pain is of great importance in medicine. There is a worldwide need for highly effective therapies for pain. The urgent need for action in respect of a specific treatment for chronic and non-chronic pain that is fair to the patient, which is to be understood as meaning the successful and satisfactory treatment of pain for the patient, is documented in the large number of scientific works that have appeared recently in the field of applied analgesia or fundamental research into nociception.
Conventional opioids such as morphine are highly effective in the therapy of severe to very severe pain. However, their use is limited by the known side-effects, for example respiratory depression, vomiting, sedation, constipation and the development of tolerance. In addition, they are less effective in cases of neuropathic or incidental pain, from which tumour patients in particular suffer.
Aminomethylcyclohexane derivatives for the treatment of pain are already known from the literature: WO 0230870 describes substituted C-cyclohexylmethylamine derivatives which are suitable for the treatment of pain. These compounds are likewise substituted at the 4-position of the cyclohexane ring but are still linked to the corresponding radical via a single or double bond and do not form a spirocyclic compound with the cyclohexane ring.